


Movie Night

by SaraJaye



Series: Ever After 'Verse [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Don Bluth Movies, F/M, Family Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hugs, Keith and Shiro can't handle sad movie moments, M/M, Mention of parents dying, Movie Night, Pregnancy, Sad Kids' Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Lance may have underestimated the power of sad kids' movies.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



"Let's have a movie night, us and the kids. Disney, Don Bluth, the stuff we grew up with," Lance had suggested. Neither he or Allura could have predicted just what a disaster that would be.

It wasn't like they'd never seen Keith or Shiro cry before, but such instances were so rare and when they happened, it was a few leaked tears at most. Public bawling was more Hunk's domain, or even Lance himself when something hit him hard enough. And while the movies they were watching definitely had their tear-jerking moments, Lance had _not_ expected the scene before him. No matter how sad that scene with Littlefoot's mother was, and no matter how hard it hit him in the feelings every time.

" _Why?!_ " Keith was wailing. "S-she didn't have to go sacrifice her entire _life,_ doesn't she realize he still needs her?!"

"I know, baby, I know," Shiro sobbed as the two of them embraced. "No matter how many times I see it, I can't stop wishing she'd run with all of them, lived to see another day and the Great Valley."

"They told her not to," Keith blubbered, "but she just had to go and do it anyway! She just had to be a hero..." He broke apart from Shiro just enough to pull their kids into the embrace. "Your father and I will never die on you like that, we promise!" Allura just gaped at them as she tried to comfort her and Lance's sniffling twins, who were both leaning against her heavily pregnant belly.

"Even when Shiro's body was rejecting his consciousness, Keith didn't fall apart like this," she whispered. Lance just shook his head, pulling Emmeline onto his lap while Alor clung harder to his mother.

"The thing is, even if this is super weird and awkward, I actually feel really bad for those two right now." Actually, he was starting to feel guilty. Keith _had_ told them about how his father died, and Shiro himself had lost his dad ad a tender age. And of course, his wife, whom he suspected was struggling to keep herself in check for the kids' sakes. Just yesterday, pregnancy hormones had made her burst into tears over accidentally throwing in one of Lance's white shirts with the dark laundry.

"You uh, need me to pause the movie?" he asked. Shiro looked up and nodded.

"Sorry. I think we both forgot how hard this scene is for us."

"I thought I could get through it this time, I really did," Keith mumbled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Lisa reached up and offered him a paper napkin.

"Don't be sad, Daddy. Grampa Heath wouldn't want you to cry." Allura nodded, her eyes misty as she patted his shoulder.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to let out your emotions like this, I really am," she said. "But Lisa's right."

"Again, we're really sorry about this," Shiro said, sniffling. "Maybe we should've picked something so stupid it couldn't make us cry if it tried, like A Troll in Central Park." Lance shuddered, giving him a dirty look.

"No way, man. Even Nadia and Sylvio hated that when they were little kids! There's so stupid it's good and then there's just jiggling your car keys in front of their faces, and I'm not gonna insult my little ones like that!" Keith nodded firmly.

"I would've picked the Felix the Cat movie myself."

"Hey! After we finish this one let's watch that," said Athena. Emmeline and Alor looked confused, but nodded anyway. At four, they had no idea who Felix the Cat was, but they knew they wanted their uncles to smile again. Frankly, so did Lance. Keith was his actual friend now, and he felt bad seeing the guy this cut up over cartoon dinosaur moms dying.

Once Keith, Shiro, and the kids had calmed down, Allura hit resume. They all sat closer together, and thankfully, Keith and Shiro held up much better for the rest of the film.

_Note to self: Next time, pick something a little more lighthearted for movie night. Like Die Hard._

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of this story? Never underestimate Don Bluth and his ability to destroy your heart, kids. One almost dreads what happens if they ever watch All Dogs Go to Heaven.


End file.
